Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrodepositable photoresist compositions. More specifically, the present invention relates to electrodepositable photoresist compositions with improved sensitivity and resolution. The photoresist compositions are particularly useful in the manufacture of circuit boards and printing plates.